Thank You
by xmyvampireheartx
Summary: After 3x16 - Regina is walking in the forest when she meets a certain little boy with dimples. Then, a flying monkey attack them.


**THANK YOU**

Regina was walking with a quick pace deeper into the forest. For some reason, she found it to be the most calming place to go. The last couple of days she would escape there to be left alone but she grew fond of it after a few times. And with everything going on since they came back in Storybrooke and the Wicked Witch, she really needed some time away from the irritating Charmings and everyone else that kept getting in her nerves. She stood there a few minutes and looked around. She then realized she had gone way too deep in the forest and she stopped.

"Great" she said angrily under her teeth. Now she was lost in the woods, too. And with all the flying monkeys flying around in the forest, it was even more dangerous to be out there on her own. She searched to find anything familiar to lead her back and when she didn't, she sighted in frustration and sat on a log nearby.

As she stared at the trees surrounding her , Robin came to her mind. She was thinking about him quite a lot lately. Especially after she found out who he was. The man with the lion tattoo. Her second chance, her _soulmate_. And even though she knew she had lost her chance with him a long time ago, she still hoped she could do something about it. She shook her head. No, she thought sadly. It was just pointless.

When she heard the sound of a branch cracking, she stood up in a defensive position ready to send fireballs at the flying beast. But it was no monster. It was a little boy hopping around with a toy in his hand. He was about four years old with brown curly hair with hazel eyes. When he noticed her standing there, he stopped and took a step back frightened by the fireball in Regina's hands. She quickly put it out and took a hesitant step towards him.

"Hello" she said with a low and calming voice recognizing Robin's son," I'm not gonna hurt you" she added when the little boy looked at her with uncertainty.

"Hi" the boy said with fear still in his eyes.

"Are you lost?" she then asked.

"No, I was just playing… My papa's camp isn't far from here" he replied as he took another step back.

"Okay, then" Regina said and sat on the log again giving him a small smile "I'm Regina. Do you want to sit with me?" she said kindly hoping she wouldn't scare him off. And when she thought the boy would run to his father, he nodded.

"Okay" he decided and took a sit next to her. "I'm Roland" he introduced himself with an innocent smile.

"Nice to meet you Roland" Regina said.

"So what are you doing here, Regina?" Roland asked with interest, immediately forgetting his previous fear.

Regina smiled. "I came here to think" she replied her mind back to her worries about her half-sister.

"What about?" Roland asked.

"Some problems of mine" she said not wanting to get into details of the Wicked Witch to a child. "What are you doing here?" she asked to change the subject.

"I'm playing" Roland replied showing her the little soldier toy in his tiny hands.

"That's a nice soldier" she said pointing his toy. "What are you two doing in the forest?" she asked.

"We're searching for treasures" Roland said happily.

"He must be as fearless and brave as you are then" she said as a big smile appeared in his mouth showing her his adorable dimples. The boy really reminded her of his father and couldn't help thinking about her little prince. The boy reminded her of Henry so much it hurt.

They both remained silent for a few minutes when Roland spoke again.

"You shouldn't be out here. Papa says it's dangerous to go inside the forest alone" the boy said remembering his father's words, looking at his soldier toy.

"Well, then doesn't that mean you shouldn't be out here too?" Regina said with a suspicious look. When she saw his reaction thought, she instantly smiled at the boy's sweetness.

"I have the soldier to protect me" Roland said but quickly realized she wasn't gonna buy it. "You can't tell my papa… He won't leave me alone again. Can you keep it a secret, Regina?" Roland asked moving closer to her.

"Alright" Regina said laughing, "But you must go back now. As your papa said, it's very dangerous here" added and stood up to take him back to the Merry Men's camp as she suspected he lived.

Suddenly, they heard a big creature approaching them from the direction Roland had appeared. Regina hadn't time to react but grabbed Roland protecting him with her body. When she stood up looking up to detect the flying monkey's location, she heard a little cry from underneath her. Before she could shoot it down with her fireball, she heard the beast's screams as it fell down in front of her, its body covered in arrows. She then heard a familiar voice and saw Robin approach with some of his merry men. When he saw her lying on the ground, he started running towards her to see if she was okay wondering why on earth would she be inside the forest. But then, he noticed she was holding a little boy in her arms and turned to it with worry. He recognized his still son in her arms and his heart broke at the thought of Roland being hurt…or worst.

"Roland!" he shouted as terror overwhelmed him. He stopped in front of Regina who was holding Roland so tight he couldn't see him. When he heard a small whining, relief washed over his body.

"It's okay, sweetheart" he heard Regina say to a crying Roland, tears in his face hugging Regina as tightly as he could. When he saw his father, he turned to him and rushed into his arms. Robin picked him up and asked with a calm and sweet voice "Are you okay, son?". When the little boy nodded, still crying, he turned to Regina who had gotten in her feet and heard the other men approach after they had made sure the flying monkey was indeed dead.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Robin asked looking at her body to find any wounds from the fall.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she replied cleaning her coat from the dirt.

"You saved him" he stated, gratitude in his face. "Thank you" he added as he again looked at his son to check on him. Regina smiled and that feeling somehow felt very familiar. Like she had felt like this before. But that was impossible, so she shoved the thought out of her mind.


End file.
